Let's Make Music
Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, "Riff", who is also Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So let's go to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (debut/Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Melanie (debut/Kelly Eichenholz) *Heidi the Dog (guest appearance) (only appearance) *Melanie's Mom (Shannon McGrann) (guest appearance) (only appearance) *Melanie's Dad (Ron Gonzales) (guest appearance) *Hot Air Ballonist (Kevin Kalbac) (guest appearance) *Mr. Hater (Ron Gonzales) (guest appearance) (only appearance) *Mr. Fair Ticket Man (Ron Gonzales) (guest appearance) (only appearance) *Juggler (Jimmy Perini) (guest appearance) *Acrobats - Cody Lippert, Brian Neeper, Sheridan Stills, Nica Taylor (guest appearances) *Dancers - Brian Hunt, Emily Lockhart, Mary Michael Patterson, Erica Rhodes, Ahmad Simmons, Christie Sullivan (guest appearances) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) (guest appearance) (only appearance) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) (debut) (guest appearance) *Madison Pettis (cameo) *The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) (guest appearance) *Photographer (Paul Taylor) (guest appearance) Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair # Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh With Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'I Hear Music Everywhere' #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #'Trying Something New' #'How Does This Thing Work?' #'You Can Make Music with Anything' #'Why Can't I?' #'Sing Your Song' (only in Welcome, Cousin Riff (Featurette)) DVD Bonus Features *''Barney's Big Balloon (Featurette)'' - Barney shares fun facts about hot air balloons while showing some many different types of hot air balloons there are. *''BJ's Elephant Adventure'' - BJ introduces his elephant friend, "Kamba" while sharing fun facts about elephants with the viewers. *''Welcome, Cousin Riff (Featurette)'' - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ bring Riff to the park where they decide to form a band and sing Sing Your Song. *''Barney's Juke Box'' - Features five songs from the Barney home video, "Let's Make Music" (Adventuring at the Fair, Trying on Dreams, Mr. Knickerbocker, and Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix). Trivia * This video was originally called "Trying On Dreams". *In the UK/Australian version of this video, the title was called "Let's Go to the Fair". *This video marked: **The first home video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHS tapes become obsolete worldwide. **The final home video to have the 2001 HIT Entertainment logo. **The first home video to be distributed by "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment". **The first Barney & Friends Fourth Generation home video ever. **Another home video to be filmed on location. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff and Mr. Knickerbocker (character). **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, Heidi the Dog, , Mr. Hater, *The song, "Trying on Dreams" returns in this video, since the album, "Barney Rocks". *If you listen carefully during the song, "You Can Make Music with Anything", you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu/DVD Bonus Features on the DVD release of this. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "The Sleepless Sleepover" where that version has the violin music cut off. Releases Barney Lets Make Music.jpg|Original Release (2006) W136657 l.jpg|Original UK Release (2007) Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 10 Videos Category:Fourth Generation Home Videos Category:Season 10 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:2006